


The Lute Oil

by Arvari



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: A perfect combination, Drabble Sequence, Geralt is stupid, Idiots in Love, M/M, The Mysterious Vial of Oil, jaskier is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvari/pseuds/Arvari
Summary: AKA Five times Geralt believes Jaskier’s story about lute oil, and one time when he realizes the truthAKA I’ve read somewhere on Tumblr that you absolutely shouldn’t oil a lute, so Geralt bringing Jaskier lute oil in fanfics is inaccurate, and I had an idea.Also, kind of a ‘a mysterious vial of oil’ trope, just because I can.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	The Lute Oil

**1**

“Damn, I must’ve lost my vial of oil,” Jaskier muttered, digging through his bag.

“Oil?” Geralt frowned.

“Yeah. You know…” Jaskier stopped, blinking a few times. “It’s for my lute. For oiling… my lute.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you oil your lute.”

“You haven’t seen me change her strings, either. Doesn’t mean I don’t do it.”

“Fair point. Well, you can buy some new oil tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I’m seeing this… uhm… lady today, you see…”

“And you need your lute for that? An _oiled_ lute?”

“You have no idea,” Jaskier sighed.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Nothing, Geralt. Nothing.”

**2**

“Uhm… Geralt?”

“It’s oil.”

“I can… see that.”

Seven tiny vials were proudly standing on the table. Seven. Jaskier counted them again, and again, an again.

“I went to the market in the morning,” Geralt said, sheepishly biting his lower lip. “But no one knew which kind of oil is the best for lutes, so I got… a few. For you to chose from. There’s almond oil, apricot oil, grapeseed oil, this one is rose scented…”

“Geralt, that’s so sweet I could kiss you!”

“Yeah, please don’t,” Geralt chuckled. “So… Which one? For future reference.”

Jaskier smiled.

“The almond one.”

**3**

“You’re out of it _again_?” Geralt blinked. “You can’t be oiling your lute so much!”

“Uhm,” Jaskier muttered, trying not to think about the many times he sneaked out of the camp at night with a vial in his pocket to _oil his lute_ in private, thinking about Geralt’s golden eyes, strong muscles, an ass that arrives into the room five minutes after its owner walks in…

“And if you do, stop, or it’s gonna get so slippery it’ll fall out of your hands during your next performance.”

“Uhm,” Jaskier repeated.

“Are you alright, bard?” Geralt frowned.

“Absolutely, my dear.”

**4**

“Why does the bard always smell of almonds these days?” Yennefer asked innocently.

Jaskier stopped dead at the edge of the camp. The sorceress had joined them only a few days ago, and it already seemed she was going to ruin everything. Again.

“That’s his lute oil,” Geralt said.

“Lute… oil,” she frowned.

“I think he’s using it for other things, too,” Geralt chuckled. “His face, I mean. I can also smell it from his hair.”

“Oh. Do you smell his hair often?” Yennefer smiled, her purple eyes finding Jaskier’s.

She knew he was there.

Geralt growled.

“Shut up, Yen.”

**5**

“You really shouldn’t waste your… Oh, right _there_ ,” Geralt groaned. “You really shouldn’t waste it like this. Yes, Jaskier, _harder_.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Jaskier muttered, digging his fingers into the stubborn muscle on Geralt’s shoulder. “You can’t even lift your arm to put on a shirt. Not that I’m complaining, I always love to see you shirtless–”

The impossibly tight muscle tightened even more.

“You do?”

“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered. “I didn’t mean for that to get our, I swear–“

But the golden eyes were already looking at him, so close and so…

“Would you like to see more?”

**\+ 1**

“You are a liar, by the way,” Geralt muttered into Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Mhm…” Jaskier hummed sleepily. “Wait, what?”

“I went to buy you some new _lute oil_ today.”

“Oh?”

“I was informed,” Geralt sighed, kissing Jaskier’s neck, “that you should never, under any circumstances, oil a lute, because oil ruins it.”

“My dear Witcher,” Jaskier chuckled. “We’ve been fucking for six months. Did you still think the oil was _ever_ meant for my lute?”

“Yes. And I felt bad for wasting it on…”

“Your lovely bottom?” Jaskier suggested.

“Filthy liar, that’s what you are.”

“Yeah. I love you too, Geralt.”


End file.
